As users constantly pursue quality of display, a narrow-frame display device has become a hotspot in business researches. Especially in a mobile phone industry, a narrow-frame mobile phone has bigger screen, lighter weight than other mobile phones of a same size, and has become a hotspot of consumption.
At present, a narrow-frame technology mainly implemented by a Gate Driver on Array (GOA) technology. The conventional gate driving circuit of thin film transistor is mainly formed by sticking an Integrated Circuit (IC) outside a liquid crystal panel; however, the GOA technology is to directly integrate a gate driving circuit of a thin film transistor onto an array substrate, so that it is not necessary to separately form the gate driving circuit, avoiding sticking the gate driving circuit on the liquid crystal panel, thereby reducing a frame of the display panel, simplifying a fabrication process, and reducing production cost at the same time.